Universe
by wing2
Summary: Issei shows up on Jinpachi's door and Jinpachi finds himself re-thinking things(yaoi). Please read and review!!!!


Well, I'd like to take you as I find you  
  
Imagine our clothes are on the floor  
  
Feel my caress so soft and gentle  
  
so delicate you cry for more...  
  
  
  
Jinpachi found himself staring into Issei's hurting eyes. Issei had been trying to apologize for months about that kiss. Jinpachi knew it was eating him from the inside out. Everything had been happening so fast at the time of that kiss. Hell, they had found Shion, Jinpachi himself had professed his love to Alice, or was it Mokuren? He still didn't know. Now, even after things had calmed down, he was surprised to hear a knock at his door at such a late hour. He was even more surprised, and a little nervous, to find Issei at his door with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Issei, do you know what time it is? Shouldn't you be in...."  
  
"I...I have to apologize. I had no right to do what I did" Issie stared at him with eyes full of pain and then quickly looked at the floor. Jinpachi saw his small chest heave once and knew he had broken into tears again.  
  
Jinpachi sighed inwardly. This was going to be a long night. He knew the way Issei felt about him....or rather how Enju felt about him. He raised a hand to rub his head, then asked Issei to come in and have a seat. Issei had a seat on the couch as he pulled a shirt off the back of a chair and slid it over his head. He then took a seat next to Issei, who was still crying uncontrolably.  
  
"Look, Issei, I know that your tearing yourself up about this whole thing, but you really don't need to give me an apology. You said yourself that I act just like Gyokuran....why shouldn't you act like Enju?" Jinpachi tried to make the whole thing sound logical, but even in his own mind, it sounded like a cover.  
  
Issei looked up with tears running down his cheeks and off his chin. "I never asked you, I...I just got caught up...." He looked down at the couch once more. "...in my emotions. I am Issie...not...." Jinpachi didn't understand the end of that sentence, but he thought he heard "Enju".  
  
He placed a hand on Issei's trembling shoulder and instinctively began to rub it-the way he would do to a girl. He hated to see Issei in so much pain. He felt like a jerk. Did he still love Alice?Mokuren? What was he thinking? He wasn't gay. That was for weirdos. How could even think of his best freind like this? He stopped rubbing his shoulder, but kept his hand in place.hr width=5 color=white size=5  
  
"I know who you are, Issei, but I also know that you are influenced by Enju." He talked in a low gentle voice, still trying to comfort his shaking friend. "You have nothing to be ashamed of....."  
  
Issei's head jerked up and he looked Jinpachi in the eye. "How would you know, Jinpachi, what I have to be ashamed of?" His blue eyes were filled with tears, but determined. His cheeks had a faint rose color to them, setting off his pale skin. The sudden surge of emotion surprised and fascinated Jinpachi. He looked back at Issei, wanting to know what he would say next.  
  
Issie shook his head, making his black hair sway a little, then looked back at Jinpachi. "At first...I told myself......I told myself that it was Enju. That I wasn't strange." He stopped to take a deep breath then continued. "I lied to myself. I just couldn't take it any longer....I hated hearing about you and Alice. I'm so sorry I let this happen. I don't know what to do to make it up to you." His lower lip trembled slightly and he blinked, more tears began making their way down his face. He brought one hand up to wipe some tears off his chin and said in a low voice "Please forgive me."  
  
Jinpachi stared at him, dumfounded and at a loss for words. So the feelings were comming from Issei and not just Enju. They had been best freinds since they were kids, and now this this? He felt his stomache tighten a little....maybe from nerves. His was slowly beoming numg, all he could see was Issei sitting there in front of him. How could he have hurt him so badly? What was he thinking?! This was weird....but still.... He didn't know what to do, but he found himself leaning closer to Issei. His mind was racing with thousands of different questions, but he told them to shut-up. He removed his hand from Issei's shoulder and ran it through his black hair. He felt Issei shiver beneath his touch, and he wasn't sure, but he thought he liked that feeling. He brought his hand down to Issei's chin and began to trace it's delicate outline. Issei brought a hand up and placed it on Jinpachi's, giving him a confused look. The tears were still flowing freely.  
  
"Jinpachi...please....do not tease me. I...I cannot take anymore heartbreak." He was scared and Jinpachi knew it. Hell, somewhere inside, he was scared himself. He had just blocked that screaming, questioning part out. Issei didn't want Jinpachi to hurt him. He had pulled away from their last kiss, why, he didn't know. Had he been thinking, maybe he could have seen what he had. He had Issei so close then, but he had chose to push him away. Not this time. Right now, he wanted him as close as he could get him. He knew he had been wrong, but he had a chance to redeem himself. He gave Issei a assuring smile.  
  
All words left his mind but one. "Shh...." He brought his free hand up and placed it on the other side of Issei's face and brought his own face even closer.The world melted away as their lips touched. He felt Issei tremble and now he knew he didn't like that feeling, he loved it. He breathed his soft smell in. It was intoxicating. Issei's lips were wet and salty from tears.....and they were soft. He found he enjoyed kissing Issei and pushed his tounge to Issei lips, parting them a little. His heart stopped beating minute when he felt Issei's tounge brush against his own. He pulled away from those soft lips and looked at Issei. The poor thing was confused, and looked at Jinpachi with huge eyes. Huge eyes that still had tears streaming down them. Issie brushed some of the tears away and leaned in to kiss Issei on the forhead.  
  
Universe inside your heart  
  
You gotta let me know  
  
So you can be free baby...  
  
Jinpachi pulled Issei close and drew him in for another, deeper kiss. Issei responded well this time. He placed his arms around Jinpachi's neck. Jinpachi's hands moved down towards Issei's shirt, and began slowly to unbutton it, making sure to give Issei time to progress. Somewhere in the back of his head, a small part of him screamed. He kissed Issei harder and told that voice to shut-up a final time. Tonight he would listen to his emotions....and his heart. No sound came from Issei, he returned Jinpachi's kiss....passionately. Their lips parted once more, and Jinpachi trailed kisses down Issei's neck and to the top of his chest. Issei sucked in a breath and held it. Jinpachi felt suddenly protective. He never wanted to loose him again. He needed to be close to him.  
  
Put time in a capsule  
  
Two minds consensual  
  
Entwined to perfection  
  
If we could....  
  
Jinpachi finished unbuttoning Issei's shirt and pulled it off, letting it fall behind Issei on the couch. As if he felt he was suddenly granted permission, Issei's hands moved to Jinpachi's back and underneath his shirt. He let his small hands roam the width of Jinpachi's back, and occassionly tugged at it with one hand. Jinpachi's had one hand planted on Issei's hip and the other was busy feeling the smooth skiin of his chest. Issei decided to devote both hands to his task and pulled Jinpachi's t- shirt all the way up, catching it on his head. Jinpachi sat up, and gave a little laugh. He impatiently pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He stayed in the upright posistion while Issei's soft hands explored his chest, running over the smooth muscle of his chest and stomache. Jinpachi felt another strong surge of emotion race through him as he moved into Issei and laid him back on the couch, placing his body on top of Issei's small frame. Feeling Issei's bare skin pressed against his made him blush, only for a moment. He was excited, and thanks to Issei's hips pressed agaisnt his own, he knew Issei felt the same. He looked at Issie and saw the tears had almost stopped. Somehow he found words.  
  
"Issei, please, you know all you need to say it stop. I promise I will." His voice sounded low and husky in his own ears. He didn't know how he could manage to stop now, but he would for Issei's sake. He took a deep breath and tried to drown some of that maddening emotion. It didn't work.  
  
Issei reached up to the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss. He caressed Jinpachi's tounge with his own, telling Jinpachi everything he needed to know. Jinpachi pulled away from the kiss and slid his body down Issei's, leaving random kisses on his chest and stomache. He pulled himself up and undid Issei's pants with one hand, then began to unzip them. He felt a little greedy and pulled himself back up to Issei's mouth, taking it in his and savoring the taste. Issei pushed on Jinpachi's chest, telling him to sit up. Jinpachie did so, never breaking the kiss. He was glad Issei was showing him what he wanted. It seemed to make this easier. Issei ran one hand through Jinpachi's dark blonde hair. He traced one down his stomache and ran his thumb across the top of his jeans. He unbuttoned them rather clumsily and pulled away from the kiss, staring questionaly at Jinpachi.  
  
Jinpachi forced himself away from Issei and stood up. He stepped out of his jeans, leaving them crumpled on the floor. Issei looked at the picture before him. He extended his hand towards Issei. He thought for a moment what he must look like. Standing there naked excpet for a pair of bright red boxers with his hand extended. His hair had to be rather messed up too. He saw Issei blush a little and extend his hand. Jinpachi dragged him up and brought him close. Issei stood on the balls of his feet to become level with Jinpachi and gave him a kiss, brought himself down a little. He kissed Jinpachi's neck and chest, then moved down towards his stomache. Jinpachi thought he was going to explode if this cotinued. He brought Issei's chin up and gave him another quick kiss, then took him gently by the hand and led him towards his beroom. This was very special and he would treat it that way. He lay Issei on the bed and moved his body on top of his. If there were any thoughts left in his head, they weren't good ones....  
  
Cuddle up close  
  
Lay on my chest now  
  
Listen my hearbeat's comming down  
  
If you get tired you close your eyes now....  
  
He was still sweating, but Issei's body felt wonderful beside his. His head was on Jinpachi's chest and his eyes were closed. He looked so...peaceful. How long had it been since he had actually slept? Jinpachi gently ran a hand through Issei's very messed up black hair. His thoughts were comming back, asking him what caused him to do this, and what he was going to do now. He smiled to himself. He did what he had wanted to do. He had let his emotions control him, and had found a love so strong that it was more beautiful than anything. He didn't care what was normal. Was he normal to begin with? Not exactly, unless you counted sharing your dreams with a dead moon scientist normal. He loved Issei the way Gyokuren had loved Enju, but he wouldn't make the mistake of letting Issei go...again. He pulled Issei closer and closed his eyes....wondering what he would dream about.  
  
But let me tell you that, this time,  
  
I'm gonna make you mine  
  
(I won't let you go)  
  
Cause I know, this time  
  
I'm gonna make sure I look out for me....  
  
End!!  
  
  
  
So...what do you think? 


End file.
